Investors and their advisors have two basic tasks, namely, to find and buy low priced assets and then to sell those assets near their highest price. However, identifying whether a given price is truly high or low is a difficult task. Logic and economic theory tells us that we shouldn't compare any two historical prices without first accounting for the change in their relative values over time (e.g., adjusting for inflation). While there are many illustrations of the need to adjust for inflation, there are no simple, fast, and interactive ways of performing such a calculation. Furthermore, the marketplace is not solely a reflection of inflationary pressures, rather there are many other economic forces at work.